A dead love
by Belgianwritersblock
Summary: The only reason I keep this piece of garbage around is to remind me how much I've improved. Seriously, don't read, it's awful.


Disclaimer: i don't own ffx.

P.S.: My english writing skills aren't to great. And this is my first fanfic, so don't be to cruel, althoug review please.

**A dead love**

**Chapter one**

**Eyes wide open**

"Open your eyes." I said.

No response

"Let me see your eyes, girl" i demanded.

Slowly the joung blonde opend one of her eyes. The green glow fitted her perfectly. I followed the spiral al the way, it went deep, deep into her eye. My dead heart beated for the first time in 10 years. I was glad she couldn't see the stare in my eyes, i thanked Yevon that i had my glasses on. Then i realised i was staring.

"Uhum, as i thought." I rambeld. Trying to make up for the long pause.

"No, good?" She asked with a fear in her voice.

"You may become a guardian if Yuna desires so." I replied, keeping my cool.

"I do" said the high summoners daughter.

I heard cheers from the rest of the group, and perhaps i too smiled maybe just a little smile. Rikku was dancing, wel more spinning around in circles. Evrybody smiled, evrybody laughed.

"Lets get a move on." Wakka suddenly shouted.

Wakka was already standing 50 feet away from the rest of the group. Having a new partymember realy boosted his spirit. I haden't known him for too long, but i knew that as soon as his thick skull realised she was an al bhed, the laughter would stop. I began walking towards him.

"Djeezes, who died and made him auron?" Whispered Tidus to Lulu. I heard a soft laugh.

Without turning around or slowing down i louldly spoke "I heard that!", and i heard more laughter.

"Wait! Can't we stay here for the night? I've had a pretty rough day." Asked Rikku.

"No, we can't." i replied calmly.

"Why not?"

"We can reach Guadosalam by nightfall."

"We could reach it tomorrow. Pretty please, i'm tired, and we're at the moonflow, a perfect place to set up camp."

"No!"

"Then lets vote!" She cheered. And as she did, she stood on het tippy-toes and putted her arm high in the air. "Who wants to set up camp here?"

"You havent been in the group long enough to get a vote." I roughly replied, much more roughly then i intended to.

"You big meany" she shouted, stil standing on her toes but leaning forward and her hands in her theyes.

"I, ... uh wanna stay and see the moonflow at night too." Tidus said walking closer to Rikku.

Lulu just pulled up her shoulders to make the 'whatever' sign.

"I also want to stay." Yuna spoke and she walked towards Tidus's right arm.

"Yuna stay, i stay" groweld Kimahri.

Wakka past me and layed his hand on my shoulder. "Why not, brudda?" he laughed.

I was pissed of. Who did this girl think she was.

Everybody spent the rest of the day on theyre own way. Wakka and Tidus would pas the blitzbal and play like two little children. I watched them show of in front of the girls, while the girls were sunbathing. It was like they were on a vacation. Wakka aparently tried to do a Jecht shot but fel on his back. I smirked. He seemed to be i paine so i got concerned. I was just about to get up, away from my comfortable tree i was leaning against. But Lulu beat me to it and she tried to help him up. She let him rest on her shoulders and lean to her body. Then i saw him smile, and give a thumbs up towards Tidus behind Lulu's back. The old blitz-coach and the mistress of the dark arts sat down by the river. "Nice for them." i thought. Tidus was looking for someone else to blitz with, he threw the ball towards Kimahri wich (due to the fact that Kimahri made no effort to catch it) hit him in the head. Tidus picked up the bal again and looked at me. I looked back and took my sword. He laughed and ran towards yuna. "Hey wanna learn how to blitz?" he yelled. My eyes wandered of. I stared in front of me. Rikku was laying on her back. I watched her breathe, watched her chest go up, and down, up and, down... She was a beautifull girl. But i had no time fore that. I had to help this group to defeat sin. I had to die. She rolled over and now she was facing me. I was afraid she knew i was watching her. But that couldn't be. She was wearing her goggles so i couldn't tell if she was awake or not, if she was looking at me or anywere else. On the plus side, i had my shades on, so neather could she see wether i was looking at her.


End file.
